Fluid filter systems, particularly as used for water filtration, typically include a filter constructed with a media that removes unwanted particulates and other substances from the fluid. Filtration can be based on size exclusion, adsorption, and other mechanisms. Such filter systems can be provided as stand-alone systems installed e.g., in cabinetry or provided as part of an appliance as a refrigerator.
Typical fluid filter systems can include a filter cartridge having a filter element installed within a filter housing. The filter element may be constructed from a variety of different materials. The filter housing contains the filter element and fluid that is being filtered. The filter element may be replaceable.
During use, the filter cartridge can be exposed to a wide range of temperatures and pressures. For example, depending upon the pressure of the water supplied, the filter cartridge may experience pressures in the range of e.g., 20 psi to 120 psi or higher. Depending upon where the filter cartridge is located, it may experience temperatures ranging from e.g., 30° F. to 150° F. Other pressure and temperature ranges may also be experienced. The application will generally dictate the ranges that will be encountered. For example, a filter cartridge located in a space that is not air-conditioned may experience freezing temperatures in the winter and relatively high temperatures in the summer
Exposure to such wide ranging temperatures and/or pressures can cause substantial stress on the filter cartridge. For example, freezing temperatures can cause the material of the filter cartridge to crack. Higher temperatures and pressures can cause the material of the filter cartridge to creep, which can also result in cracks. Such cracks can lead to undesirable water leaks. Depending upon the location of the filter and/or whether a user is present, the water leak may not be readily discovered until after a significant amount of water has leaked from the system.
Accordingly, a filtering system that can measure one or more temperatures in the filter cartridge would be useful. More particularly, a filtering system that can measure one or more temperatures and use such temperature measurements to determine if the filter cartridge is at increased risk of a material failure that could result in a leak would be particularly useful. Such a system that can also take one or more corrective steps would also be beneficial.